forever is ours
by MirageDream
Summary: There's a part of me that never left you —Green/Blue
1. welcome home

**disclaimer**: nope**nope**_nope_  
**dedication**: to strange bonding in giant cabins in the middle of nowhere  
**note**: this is an experiment. and its _slow_. don't expect too much from me /hides

**title**: welcome home  
**description**: There's a part of me that never left you —Green/Blue

—

.

.

.

Pallet is different, he muses.

It's been a long time since he's been back — perhaps three, four, six years? He'd lost track of the time long ago. He wasn't surprised when he saw the differences: the neighborhoods had additional houses, more people were walking the streets, the school had been renovated. Yet Pallet town still had the same close-knit air with familiar faces, though many aged.

He nods his head in greeting to those familiar to him, noting unfamiliar faces and stopping for short, mostly one-sided conversations. Carefully avoiding the areas where his house and the lab are located — his sister is going to have a fit later on, and he doesn't want to deal with it now — Green makes his way toward the lakeside. He doesn't do this consciously, instead letting his feet carry him wherever, following the traces of his younger self along the winding paths.

Nearby, a group of children are walking home, four in total with a boy and girl in the lead, laughing and beckoning for the other two to hurry. Green smiles at the sight, reminded of a faraway time with Red and Blue's idiocy, their light-hearted pranks that dragged the innocent Yellow into doing things she shouldn't do and him who wanted just a bit of peace.

He's bombarded by memories before he's even able to think.

Summers of him and Red running along the banks, his grandpa watching in amusement as the young boys eventually fell into the lake, splashing each other. After school walks along the shore, watching the setting sun and sparkling water to ease his mind of the insanity that was middle school. New Year's fireworks on the sand, Blue's crazy idea that became tradition for four years. Picnics under the shade of the trees, Yellow's idea that usually bored Blue enough so that she'd eventually run straight into the water, not caring if her clothes got soaked through or if the water was too cold.

That was his childhood, and he'd missed it.

Green isn't a sentimental person — normally, anyway — yet being here makes him wish he could go back in time. After all, the lake is the one place that hadn't changed. The trees are still the same, albeit older, the water still shined, glimmered, sparkled in the sunlight, and the people are still scarce and far inbetween. It is still a place for pranks and goofing off and days where there wasn't anything else to do but lay on the grass and watch the time fly.

The lakeside is still the same.

Green breathes in Pallet town, content and tired and all the emotions in between.

.

.

.

—

**note2: **i don't know what i'm doing, just going with the flow, here._  
_


	2. best bakery in town

**disclaimer**: pokespe isn't mine but this writing is.  
**dedication**: to reading sprees and music.  
**note**: like i said, this is slow. i'm just working with whatever comes to mind here.

**title**: best bakery in town  
**description**: There's a part of me that never left you —Green/Blue

—

.

.

.

Pallet Town's oldest bakery had by far the best pastries the world had ever known.

She'd decided this long ago, when she was young and wide-eyed, high school and an unfamiliar town the only things in her mind. Her thoughts from a once innocent time are reaffirmed when she takes a bite into a fresh slice of strawberry cheesecake. It tasted like sugar and strawberries and _perfection_.

Sure, there were other places in the world that were renown for their pastries. After all, she had just come back from a visit in Kalos, and Lumiose city was nothing if not known for its wide selection of cafés and street vendors selling an assortment of colorful snacks and pastries. Hoenn had a surprising array of sweets that were different from any in Kanto and Johto, made with the region's exotic berries. Sinnoh's poffins and macaroons were to _die _for. But there was..._something_ about the pastries here in Pallet Town that made it special.

It tasted like home.

Not literally, but there was something tugging at her when she saw the front of the store. When she'd entered and the bell above the door chimed. The homey interior that hardly changed since she first came to the shop, with her favorite one-seating couch still in the corner with the largest window. The smell of fresh sweets mixed with coffee. The familiar taste of her favorite childhood sweet filled her up with this incredible rush of comfort and calm and longing.

Blue realizes something, then: she missed this bakery. She missed the sweets, the people, the events that happened here. She missed the friendships she'd long realized had faded into near-nothing.

Yellow had gone back to live with her uncle in Viridian City, working in the city's animal santuary: Viridian Forest. Red had traveled with Blue for a while, but once they hit Unova, had split up. She hadn't heard from him since, but from what Yellow says about him during their occasional calls, he had stopped at Unova, where he couldn't resist exploring every nook and cranny. Green, though, she hadn't heard about since they'd graduated high school. She'd suffered six years of his silence, but the full force of it hadn't hit her until now, being back in Pallet.

Blue missed it all. There was no laughter now, not in the waning hours of the evening. There were no constant calls and pranks, no meaningless conversations and dreams. There was no innocence now, and she wanted to relive it, just once, that she was here. At least up until right before graduation.

Blue sips her strawberry hibiscus tea, snuggling up on her favorite couch in the corner of the shop, and watches as time rewinds around her.

.

.

.

—

**note2: **what is drabble. ugh paragraphs are my worst enemies._  
_


	3. emerald and aquamarine

**disclaimer**: disclaimed  
**dedication**: to multitasking, because that's how i get by in life. also to joyy, because when is guriburu not dedicated to her?  
**note**: i have this headcanon where Green really likes jazz. what a cutie.

**title**: emerald and aquamarine  
**description**: There's a part of me that never left you —Green/Blue

—

.

.

.

Daisy had given him her apartment when she'd moved to Goldenrod City with Bill.

Naturally, Green had chosen to avoid the place, initially because he was already living comfortably in Viridian City, having taken over as the head of the city council. Now, though, with him here in Pallet town, he'd been forced to face it again: his sister was in Johto, and this was _his_ apartment now.

There's nothing wrong with the apartment, really. It's situated in the best spot in Pallet Town: a generally quiet lakeside view from a balcony and within a short distance of the cluster of shops that Pallet Town has to offer. Plus, it's nearby his grandfather's home and labs.

The lack of his sister's presence is what really bothers him. He misses the soft music in the background, jazz and classical and the like, and the knick knacks that were usually displayed all over the apartment. Her piano, which long ago sat nestled in the corner next to a small bookshelf, is no longer there, leaving an empty area which Green finds uncomfortable to look at. She's taken them away with her to Goldenrod, along with her favorite plates and dishes.

There's nothing left of his sister in this apartment except for an old record player in the corner, precariously placed on top of a small bookshelf. Underneath, his old collection of jazz records and his sister's classical records are organized on each shelf, leaving the bottom-most empty. Green adds a mental note to move some of his other records here from his home in Viridian.

Running a hand through his hair, Green slides open the door that led from the kitchen out into the small balcony. The sky is streaked gold and pink and yellow, the sun a burning yellow disk hung low across the lake, its reflection shimmering on the lake's surface. There's no sound but for the rustling of leaves against leaves. He closes his eyes, relishing in the soft breeze and rapidly cooling temperatures.

Now _this_ is something Viridian City didn't offer the way Pallet Town did: a quiet recluse instead of the hustle bustle of a well-known city.

Green hears the door to the balcony slide open in the apartment next to him and he turns, wondering if there was actually a new tenant next door. (Pallet Town was usually small, and most people here were older, preferring houses over apartments. This one was the only apartment complex in the whole town, actually.) A girl steps out and stretches, her arms reaching up as she closes her eyes. Sighing, she opens them again, and turns.

Emerald eyes meet deep aquamarine ones, and he's frozen in place.

_Blue_.

.

.

.

—

**note2**: sentimental!Green feels weird to write. but it also feels right. i don't know.  
_  
_


	4. persuasion over tea

**disclaimer**: disclaimed  
**dedication**: to unproductive school breaks and k-pop binges. and k-drama, but to a lesser extent.  
**note**: i feel like i forgot to mention this is an au. but i guess you can figure that out already.

**title**: persuasion over tea  
**description**: There's a part of me that never left you —Green/Blue

—

.

.

.

"You should at least talk to him again, Blue," Yellow says. "Avoiding him isn't going to change anything."

"I'm _not_ avoiding him," Blue replies. "We just aren't in the same place at the same time."

"You are," Yellow insists, taking a delicate sip of tea.

"Am _not_," Blue huffs, crossing her arms and giving Yellow a pointed look.

Yellow sighs and sets the tea cup down. It's been a little over half a month since Blue had come back to Kanto after nearly six or so years of absence, yet their situation hadn't changed from when they were in high school. She still found herself in her kitchen giving consolation—if one could call it that—to Blue about her boy troubles. Sometimes, Yellow didn't even know who was the older one between them.

"So," Blue says, and Yellow knows what's coming next when she sees Blue leaning forward, her aquamarine eyes gleaming, "since we're so close to Viridian—"

"_No_, Blue."

"Oh come _on_, Yellow! Viridian isn't as good as Saffron when it comes to the night scene, but there's this one club that's supposed to be amazing and you _have_ to go with me!"

"Those places make me uncomfortable, Blue."

Blue gives a dramatic sigh and sits back in her seat. "You're so stubborn, Yellow," the older girl complains.

Yellow gives a small smile. "I should be the one saying that, really."

"Ah well," Blue sighs again. She stands, grabbing her overly-large designer purse with her. Yellow stands up as well. "It was great seeing you again, Yellow darling."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, there's no point trying to persuade you to go with me." Blue reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone when she reaches the door. "I'll just have to call Red instead."

"Eh? Red's coming?" Yellow's face flushes.

"He might as well, right? I'm not one to go to a club alone." Blue flashes a coy smile, the one where she knows she's gotten something she wants. "You can come along if you want, you know."

Yellow wanted to see Red again. It's been so long. A few phone calls weren't much, either, and she hadn't even known he'd been in Kanto, let alone Viridian City. She sighs. "I guess I'll go..."

Blue's smile widens and Yellow realizes she's lost to her. Again.

.

.

.

—

**note2**: Yellow's like an adorable doll. really, i love her.  
_  
_


End file.
